Overcoming Sunsets
by petitdanse
Summary: Edward isn't the only one who has a haunting past. How will Bella react when the darkest nightmare from her past comes back to terrorize her again? Takes place after New Moon. Rated T for violence and some adult themes.


The moon was bright and blinding against the midnight sky. An overpowering blanket swept the clouds away, leaving behind lifeless shadows and a chill to spice the air.

Bella Swan lay curled in the fetal position in bed, her head buried into the chest of her lover, Edward. She was fast asleep, this made obvious by the faint ragged-breath snore that snuck out of her nostrils, making Edward smile.

_One day, I will tape this_, Edward thinks to himself; the only way Bella would ever believe she snores. _But it really is the sweetest sounding snore I've ever heard. _

Bella jerks her head quickly, as if startled suddenly by some unknown creature. Edward moves his eyes to her face, scanning for any more signs of uneasiness etched on her porcelain Snow White skin. There was none; she lay as peaceful as a baby, asleep on their father's lap.

--

It's cold. Despite spending the majority of her young life in Arizona where the heat is a daily occurrence and snow is unheard of, Bella had adjusted rather well to the constant drizzle that was painted over the town of Forks, Washington. The rain wasn't so bad. Saying that, however, Bella never really was the kind to lie out and enjoy the sunshine. Twenty minutes under the rays and she'd be as purple as a beetroot. The rain was all right – occasionally annoying, but she could handle it. The cold was a little difficult at first, but being in Edward's presence, who is nothing short of the temperature of a freezer, made the adjustment rather simple, really. It was very cold now, though. Edward was different in that despite his freezing exterior, he brought an overpowering sense of warm, so she may shiver for a second and then could lie in complete bliss, wrapped in arms that were filled with the kind of love she had no words for. This was taking the biscuit, though. Tiny pimples decorated her skin like the stars do their blackened sky. Her lips were white with icy dryness and she hugged her coat around her tightly, willing her body to remember what heat felt like.

The door just wasn't moving. She was staring at it, as if she recognized it, but she didn't. Did she? She couldn't recall, but at this moment, it was not overly familiar. It was just really cold, that's all she cared about. She would give it a minute longer; for the door to open and for her to be put out of her misery and just walk through it. If nothing happens in a minute, she will force herself to open the door on her own. She looks down at her shoes, thinking there must be something attached to them that is making it so difficult to move. Sure, Bella wasn't the most coordinated person, but she could walk! Or she usually could, at least.

She didn't have to think about walking, though. The door handle turned, slowly, so painfully slowly that Bella wanted to shout to whoever was hiding behind it to just hurry up so she could leave. It wasn't normal, though. Who opens a door that slowly, if they're just passing by?

It felt like a decade had passed before she saw their face. Instantly, recognition filled her lungs and she momentarily forgot how to breathe. She felt an uncommon yet scarily familiar feeling of dread and fear and her eyes began to blur out of focus, like a shaky camera lens. She hit her head absentmindedly, willing herself to not freak out at this very moment; there was no time for it.

The fire in his eyes was all too present, the sneer scratched upon his face was overpowering and she couldn't help but scream. Gigantic waves of worry embodied her and she covered her eyes. "NO, NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The delicate pink sheets were tangled like a spider's web across her legs, Edward's cold, firm fingers pressed tightly on her hot skin. "Bella, you're all right! Calm down, everything is okay."

Perspiration soaked her face and salty tears stained her cheeks. Bella buried her head in Edward's chest but didn't dare close her eyes. She didn't reply when he whispered, "It was only a dream."

---

_A/N;_ This is my first story posted on here in years, after I disappeared for ages and then became crazily obsessed with Twilight and just HAD to write something on it. I hope you enjoy it. Just a little warning, I'm a very busy student right now, so updates might be few and far between... I'll try not to let it get too bad, though!

_Disclaimer;_ Quite obviously the normal Twilight characters do not belong to me. They belong to the author of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer. However, future characters in my story who have not appeared in the original Twilight books, _do_ belong to me.


End file.
